The Fairy Dentist
Tamara: '''Well done everyone! You’ve kept your teeth nice and shiny for the past years! '''Lexi: Really? Sometimes I forget to brush my teeth… Tamara: I mean the majority! Destiny: A trip to the teeth whiteners make my teeth shine! Tamara: Yeah- so well done for keeping ya teeth white! But the trouble is… our dentist got bored and quit her job. Miley: '''I don’t care about my teeth. They’re fine. '''Jessie: But remember when you came knocking on my door at 5 in the morning complaining you had a toothache? Miley: '''Shut up. '''Claudia: '''Oh my. Why is there not an animal dentist? My pet dogs have black teeth! '''Tamara: Yeah- but what I’m trying to ask you people is if anyone would volunteer to have a week’s training to become our new SUPER TOOTH HERO! Destiny: '''Ew! I have gigs to perform and I’d hate it if I had to peer inside someone’s rotten mouth. '''Lexi: '''I just got some banana tree seeds in so I’m hoping I can make some money. '''Tamara: '''Jess? '''Jessie: '''Sorry. I’ve got too much homework. I’ve started a course and Princess Demi is asking ME to be her assis- '''Tamara: '''Yeah, yeah. '''Claudia: '''My hamster is ill. '''Tamara: Really? Then why is he in your hand? Claudia: '''Mmmm… '''Brooke: '''Too many photo clients to help! '''Miley: '''I- '''Tamara: Yeah. You guys just don’t want to help ol’ Tammy out, here. Then if you don’t want to help me out, then I’ll face it and do it MYSELF! off Brooke: Wow! Tamara calls herself old! Jessie: Yes. Let’s go Brooke. her house Tamara: '''Now I’m basically training myself. First, the patient has to sit on the chair. “That’s good patient!” I say. Then I ask them to say “Aah!” and they magically open their mouths. I then poke around, looking for any holes or cavities. Then I say, “Well done! Your teeth are lovely and clean now! Remember to brush two times a day –morning and night.” Then I’ll give then a little sticker and a lollipop. Then I’ll snatch the lolly away and say, “Lollipops are too sugary!” and the patient will go. COMPLETED! Well done, Tamara! You passed your training! '''Destiny: Uh. Tamara, why are you talking to yourself? Jessie: Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, you know? Tamara: How did you guess my combination lock? Destiny: '''Your favourite numbers, 7777! '''Jessie: Is everything all right? I just popped to say you could employ me if you wanted and start trai- Tamara: 'Well, I’ve got a new employee! '''Jessie and Destiny: 'curiously Who? Who? '''Tamara: '''ME! '''Jessie: What? Destiny: '''You? '''Tamara: '''Yes. My surgery is called Tamara’s Dentist on Fairy Rd. No. 67 in Fairy City. '''Destiny: '''We already knew that… '''Tamara: '''Get out! angrily Any queries or appointments write an email on www.tamarathetoothfairy@fairymail.com or write me a letter at Tamara’s Dentist, 67 Fairy Rd, Fairy City, FA1 7RY. '''Jessie: '''But Princess Demi said I had finished my cour- '''Tamara: Goodbye! Jessie: '''Oh dear. '''Destiny: '''How will we make Tamara happy again? '''Jessie: We can try and Tell the fruit fairies for help Brooke, Destiny and Miley '(comes to the dentist) Did you say The Fruit Fairies? '''Brooke I've heard all about them, they also have cousins called The Vegetable Fairies. '''Destiny And they also work together with the vegetable fairies too! Miley '''I am calling them straight away! '''Everyone YAY! To be continued… Fairies in the script: *Tamara the Tooth Fairy *Jessie the Lyrics Fairy *Brooke the Photographer Fairy *Miley the Stylist Fairy *Destiny the Pop Star Fairy *Lexi the Firefly Fairy *Claudia the Accessories Fairy *Demi the Dressing--Up Fairy Category:Fan Stories Category:Fairy suggestions Category:Stories Category:Transcripts Category:Fan Art